Alice taken
by There's.Skittles.In.There
Summary: wot happens when Alice is taken to st vladds to prove she isnt a evill vamp. how is angela webber involved? will the queen let her out when she like jasper herself well find out by reading. make sure u review funni emmett scenes at the end


Good strogoi was not something any one here at the academy really believed in mostly because we were trained our whole life with the ' there evil' saying burned into our brains.

If you said there was a band of vampires living together peacefully I would laugh at you without a second thought. If you then told me they drank animal blood id probably slap you in the face and tell you to see a shrink.

Up until yesterday I would have definitely done this to you. Well the slapping part any way

FLASHBACK

You see Dimitri, Lissa, Flame-Boy and I were out yesterday in this little town called forks, Washington. We had to go to there local high school as Lissa had a relative there. Angela Webber.

Apparently Angela was never sent to an academy and her parents never felt the need. But being a royal meant constant guardian protection especially now the stupid evil vampires- the strogoi- were on the rampage.

Any way so we were walking through the cafeteria when I had this major nauseous feeling that I get when there are strogoi around so I immediately grabbed Lissa's arm and keep her close as Dimitri did the same to Flame-Boy.

We kept walking up to where Angela was sitting with 6 of the most gorgeous people ever were also sitting. As soon as Angela saw Lissa she practically jumped out of her seat and gave her this massive hug. The whole cafeteria had gone back to eating this point. Except the 6 people in front of me. The closer I got to them the more I felt sick.

They couldn't possibly be strogoi. The immortal vampires don't mix with humans or band together like that. I thought to myself.

As soon as the thought was in my head the bronze haired boy growled so low the humans wouldn't here it but with my being a dhampier with kick-ass hearing I heard it. And so did Dimitri. Bronzy whispered so low to his family not even I could hear it.

All at once the family glared at me. Well except for the little pixie one and the huge guy. The pixie just bounced in her seat with a huge smile on her face. Have to find out her name she is so hyper.

"The pixies name is Alice" Bronzy snarled. Just with the mention of the name Alice the Blonde man growled loud enough for me to hear and put a protective arm around her.

"Its okay Jasper, she won't hurt me and do you really think she could? Overprotective fool" she mumbled but placed a reassuring hand on his arm and traced a crescent shaped scar on fore arm "you got this scar from being overprotective. Remember" she continued.

"Yes, Alice" he replied whinily. Bronzy was just as bad he had an arm around the mahogany haired girl. But the huge guy with the beautiful blonde on his lap just kept smiling like a chesire cat.

"My name isn't bronzy it's Edward. This is Bella" he said pointing to the one next to him.

"Rosalie" the one on the huge guy's lap

"And Emmett" the guy Rosalie was sitting on.

Whoa are you a mind reader or something I asked in my head

"Yes I am" hehe this could be fun. I was about to sing sponge bob in my head but stupid mind reader growled so I took it as a bad idea.

Instead I asked him if I could speak to his family outside.

Dimitri, Flame-boy, Lissa, Angela, me and the 6 others all walked outside.

"Are you strogoi" I asked bluntly.

"what are straw-guy?" Emmett asked. Hmmm he seems so thick. Edward just laughed at my thoughts. "shut-up Edward and stop listening to my thoughts" I snapped. Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down.

"Strogoi are evil immortal undead vampires" Dimitri stated. "there are three types of vampires Dhampiers which are half human half vampire. Me and rose are Dhampiers.

Moroi which are full mortal vampires which is what Angela, Lissa, and Christian are. Or strogoi." He finished.

"Angela you're a vamp? Oh my god I never expected that" Bella spoke up hmm I wonder how pretty she was when she was human.

"Very" Edward answered my thoughts

"How do you know?" I questioned

"well she was changed after a strogoi-as you call it- bit her. I was with her when she was human. And that is how I know" he stated matter-of-factly. Well okay mr grumpy pants.

"And im not grumpy" he snapped. His whole family doubled over even his mate Bella.

"If your strogoi why are your eyes…gold?" Flame-boy retardo asked.

"My family were different from others of our kind. We live off the blood of animals which is why the 8 of us can live together peacefully" he told us. WAIT 8.

"Yes our parents Carlisle and Esme" oh okay as long as there not savage.

"well we have to go now Angela needs to be at the academy with full time guardians" I told him. With that Bella said bye to Angela and her family went back in side.

PRESENT

Now I would just ignore you. Any way that is how Dimitri, Lissa, Flame-Boy retardo, Angela and I all ended up at Angela's house. We had to tell them that the queen ordered for her to be taken to the academy. We all walked into the house expecting it to have her parents just lounging around. What we did not expect was them lying dead with Alice standing in the middle of them shaking her head. I acted immediately lunging onto her and knocking her out. The only way is to whack her on the back of the head with a silver stake. I did just that. she crumpled into a heap on the floor. Dimitri picked her up and told us that we should take her to the academy to interrogate her. So we cleaned up the bodies and searched for any more strogoi. None. That was good.

()_()

When we were safely inside the wards and in the interrogation room Dimitri layed her down.

"Do ya think she did it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Do what" a small voice questioned.

"Kill that family, did you do it? I thought you didn't drink human blood?" I asked

"I don't and I didn't. I've never tried it. When I was changed I was all alone. I had a vision of Jasper in my future so I set off to find him. But not before I had another vision of a family in Forks, Washington, they were vampires- like me- but they drank animal blood. I hunted that night and then went searching for Jasper I knew he was depressed. He can feel emotions of those around him and manipulate them as well. He left the south were he was changed during the Civil War and was wandering around. I found him in a small dinner in Philadelphia." She smiled at the memory. "We found the Cullen's and been with them ever since, always hunting animals. Never humans." She finished I stared in astonishment.

" The Civil War? Wasn't that in the 1800's? how old is every one else?" I questioned.

Well Carlisle was changed in the early 1700's yes that makes him 300 years old. He changed Edward in 1918. he was dying of the Spanish influenza. Esme was changed shortly after. Rosalie was next she was raped and beaten by her fiancée, and left to die. Carlisle found her and changed her. In 1930's Rosalie found Emmett whom was mauled by a bear and bought him home for Carlisle to change. Then in 2008 Edward fell in love with Bella but she was bitten by a tracker so she was changed. Me, well I don't remember my human life, my first memory is of seeing Jasper's face in my future. I knew that was were I would end up- with him- with a family. I guess it make me about 200 years old. And wrinkle free" she ended cheerily.

" Well, im sorry but the queen ordered you to stay until she got here to prove your innocence. And since you cant get out of the wards it means your stuck at the academy"

Alice POV

"WHAT I CAN'T STAY I HAVE TO GET HOME TO MY FAMILY. TO MY JASPER. HE'LL BE WORRIED SICK AND WHEN HE FIGURES OUT WHERE I AM HE'LL BE SO MAD AND HE'LL ATTACK WITHOUT THINKING and and then you'll kill him and then I'd go crazy and kill the person who killed him and then you'll kill me and and" by this point my anger was gone and I was just sobbing tearlessly. "I want my Jaz. Please let me go" I sobbed into rose's shoulder.

"Im sorry but you're stuck here Alice"

1 week later Alice POV

1 week. 1 whole week without Jasper. 1 week drinking cold animal blood brought in by rose. 1 week having to go to the academy's stupid school. With stupid 18 year olds hitting on me.

Write now I am sitting in extension math with Lissa, listening to the teacher blab on about stuff I learnt in the 1800's. literally. I'm just doodling aimlessly on my piece of paper until I decide to draw Jasper and I with our family. When im done I have a masterpiece that makes the mona lissa look like scribble. Its of me and jasper at Christmas time with the family around the tree that I cut down in cannada and carried to forks.

"Whoa nice drawing Alice, who's in it?" Eddie asked. Eddie is nice he is one of the only ones that noes what I am.

"my husband Jasper and my family. Carlisle and his wife Esme, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Edward and his wife Bella." I stated sadly. I missed them so much.

"We miss you to Alice" I heard a familiar voice whispered from just inside the gates at the entrance. I could see him so clearly.

"Edward? Is that you?" I asked. Eddie must think im completely crazy staring out a two story window asking if it was Edward.

Of coarse he couldn't see him but I could.

Then I completely forgot where I was as I saw Jasper step out from the shadow's. Hair wind blown from running.

I screamed and raced over to the window jumped out and sprinted to Jasper he was standing ready for me when I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck in a vice grip. I hugged him with all my strength and he did the same. He spun me around then just stood still while placing kisses on my hair.

"Don't ever worry me like that again Alice" he spoke so heavely accented that I just had to kiss him. After that I just kept hugging him. Someone cleared there throat behind us and I jumped out of Jasper's arms to hug all my family.

"Where's Emmett?" I questioned.

As soon as I spoke I heard a battle cry and then a big ball of… well Emmett come flying at me from a tree. He knocked me to the ground and we wrestled until I was sitting on his stomach with a victorious smile.

Emmett just lied there grumbling about being beaten by a pixie with future seeing abilities and how stupid it was to try and take me by surprise.

I sat there until jasper picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist again and kissed him. Refusing to let go. Until rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri came over to see the reunion.

"Gosh you're worse than Liss and Flame-boy retardo over here" rose complained. Crinkling her nose.

"How did you get in here the academy is heavily guarded with wards no one can get through them except us" Dimitri asked.

" yeah about them you should get them put back up 'cause we got our werewolvey friends to get rid of them so we could get munchkin over there back" Emmett stated. God I hate that name. I growled and lunged at Emmett knocking him over I pinned him down easily.

"what did I say about calling me that name, Emmett." I growled.

Emmett just smiled sheepishly" to not to" he sulked.

"That's right" I said before I got up and stood next to Jasper. By now every one in my last class was gathered around watching me pin Emmett onto the ground. They were all laughing as Rosalie refused to help him up mumbling " he IS NOT my husband I DO NOT know him" over and over.

"Can I go home now please" I asked giving them my best puppy dog face.

They were about to crack when the stupid queen arrived.

"About freaking time" I grumbled to myself.

"your majesty this is Alice the one who claims she is good. I would like to say that she has proved her innocence this week. Not once has she lost it. Not once. She hasn't caused harm to any one. The most she did wrecklessly was jump out of a two story window to get to her mate faster" he told her respectably.

"well the door was to far away and it's not like it can hurt me" I argued causing my family to laugh. It was obvious the queen was taking a liking to Jasper so I gave him a kiss to claim he was mine.

Edward started laughing harder at the queen's thought presumably but was silenced by a glare from Dimitri. "sorry" he mumbled.

"well I see this girl is no harm and could not of possibly killed the webber family. You are free to leave with your family" Emmett started whooping and threw me up in the air only to be whacked in the back of the head by Rosalie. I was gracefully caught bridal style by Jasper as he carried me out of the academy at vampire speed stopping on the other side of the gates to wait for our family. I yelled bye to all my friends as we walked away.

"I love you Alice" jasper mumbled to me while he was still carrying me

"I love you too Jazz" I whispered back.

"AWW I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO" Emmett yelled from behind us earning himself a whack from Rosalie.

All was finally perfect.


End file.
